


Take this mask...I don't need it anymore!

by LadyMorgaine76



Series: When a Taanabian and an Alderaanian cross paths [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe 3, Assumed Relationship, Beginnings, But it's compliant with my headcanon of the two of them!, Coming Out, Coming to grips with your very nature can be hard, Doesn't link with previous fics., First experiments for Wes!, Foreplay, Friendship surrounding the new couple, Full make out session, I didn't like using such an in-your-face Hellenic word., Leia isn't blind...unlike a certain Corellian pilot!, Love is hard...trust me..., M/M, Settling into a relationship, Tycho is dealing with Wes' affairs..., Tycho's condition is Chimaeric Hermaphroditism...if anyone's interested in knowing., Using By-Gendered instead of Hermaphrodite, Wes is dealing with his past and his feelings, alternative universe, no more secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76
Summary: Every Rogue knows Tycho's pastime is sighing over Wes Janson...everyone except the Taanabian, that is!Hobbie's meddling might actually do some good this time...Wes is a box full of surprises...and secrets...some of them gloomy.





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimorjam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimorjam/gifts).



> I do not own any part of the Star Wars Universe! I'm just here for the fun and to bring my OC's to life whenever I can!

 

**Hoth, 2 ABY**

 

 

“He's at it again...” Hobbie muttered. He glanced at Tycho, sulking all alone in another table, while he tried concentrating on his game enough not to be wiped out by Dash.

 

Wedge took his eyes from the Sabaacc game and looked straight at Hobbie.

 

“Who's at it again?” He asked.  


“Tycho!” Hobbie pointed on the Alderaanian's direction. “I mean, look at him! Every time Wes gets dragged by some chick, he goes to a corner and stays there with a mournful face...”

 

“It's your fault!” The Corellian accused him.

 

“My fault? How exactly is this my fault? It's not like I told him, _'hey Tych! I have a good idea! Why don't you get the hots for Janson?'_ , now did I?”

 

Dash Rendar snorted, shaking his head and looking sideways at the Raltiirian.

 

“He's your friend, Bacta-boy! You should have already pulled him aside and talked to him!” The red haired pilot shot back at him. “The kid's wasting his time on Janson...”

 

“He's right...It's not like Wes will suddenly develop a crave for guys, you know?” Wedge threw another chit on the table. His Corellian luck must have taken a stroll, because he was starting to feel his pockets going lighter by the minute... “I should now! I tried!”

 

On the other side of the RecRoom, Lieutenant Wes Janson was actually having a good day! The girl at his side had just invited him into somewhere more...private! No way was he going to pass the offering of such a pretty little thing, like that maintenance girl...

 

The Taanabian wrapped his arm around her waist, and both headed for the exit.

 

“Don't wait for me, Hobbs!” He bellowed at his wingmate.

 

On the other table, an already miserable Tycho groaned with frustration.

 

He tried...gods knew he tried with all his strength to put his obsession over Wes behind his back...

But to no avail...the more he tried to convince himself this was a dead end, the more he felt himself falling for the dark haired pilot.

 

More than once had he lingered on the showers, just to get a glimpse of the Taanabian's body...

 

...and what a body!

 

There was a lot to appreciate there! The broad shoulders; the fit body, that didn't even needed that much work out to look muscled, although not exaggerated; his tanned colouring and golden-brown eyes, that gave him such an exotic look!

He was falling fast! And for what? For a guy who was too busy chasing anything female and that treated him like a kid?

 

Tycho got up, taking his bottle of ale with him. He didn't even look at his friends as he left the RecRoom and headed for the quarters he shared with Dash.

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

 

Wes woke up in the middle of the night. He felt like his head could split in two...Too much lum, of course!

 

He looked at the brunette sleeping at his side...nothing...he felt nothing...

 

Maybe it was for the best, that he seemed to be unable to attach himself to anyone! After all, any day could be his last day in this galaxy!

Flying an X-Wing was not exactly a safe job!

 

Still, it would have been good to find someone he'd want to come back to. Someone to give more sense to his life.

 

Even his sister Mia had found someone! Ok, maybe not the right guy in his opinion...Imperial Generals were not desirable in-laws...but the last he'd gotten any intel on her, from his cousin Dev, she seemed to be leading a good life in Corellia!

 

Janson picked up his clothes, got dressed and got out of there before the sleeping woman could wake up.

 

“ _Nice Janson...Real mature! Bang and run!”_

 

It wasn't the right thing to do, but what the hell! Everyone knew his reputation. If this girl had decided to make a move on him, then she knew damn well what she was in for! It's was not like she was a new addition to the staff! She'd been around since Yavin, so...

 

He got to his quarters and, trying not wake up Hobbie, he slipped into the room, changed his clothes and got into bed, trying to go back to sleep.

His headache was giving him a hard time and after an hour of tossing and turning, he gave up and got up.

 

He took out his training bag, and headed for the makeshift gym in that ice ball they now called home...

 

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

Hobbie was running through the icy corridors, trying to get to Tycho before they were deployed on their scouting mission.

 

“Tych! Wait up man!”

 

The blonde pilot turned to him with a smile.

 

“Going out of shape, Hobbs? You ran faster than that on Prefsbelt...” He sniggered.

 

“I can't kriffin breath properly. It's too damn cold!” Hobbie protested. “Remind me again on who's fault is it that we're here, and not some place else warmer?”

 

“Last time I checked, we'd all agree that it was Luke's fault!”

 

“Right...”

 

“What were you running for, anyway? “

 

“Needed to talk to you...in private.”

 

Tycho looked at his friend suspiciously. It was a given that Hobbie always looked serious, but he had that other kind of serious look he put on when he had something unpleasant to say...

 

“What happened?” He asked.

 

“It's about Wes...”

 

“Ok, hold it right there...last time I checked, I have nothing whatsoever to do with Wes' problems!”

 

Hobbie stopped in front of his friend, giving him a stern look.

 

“Let's not pretend I'm blind!” He scoffed at Tycho. “I know damn well you've been miserable over Wes! You got a crush on him and the guy only does chicks! So, in my view, you have a problem!”

 

“If I do, it's my problem! I can solve it on my own!”

 

“Sure...You've been doing a great job so far...”

 

The blond man looked away, avoiding Hobbie's stare.

 

“I'm trying...I swear I am...” Tycho murmured. “You think I don't know I'm invisible to him?”

 

“You're not invisible, Tych...you're just not...”

 

“...female...” The Alderaanian concluded. “I know...”

 

He stepped away and kept walking towards the hangar.

 

“Tych...” Hobbie called out. But the other man never even turned to him. He heard heavy footsteps behind and turned to see Wes waving at him.

 

“Nice day to go on a snoop and scoot, hey?” Wes patted him on the back. “What's wrong with the kid? Looks like he's going to a funeral..."

 

“It's going to be your funeral, if you don't don't stop acting like an asshole...” Hobbie grunted at his friend, shooting him a murderous look.

 

“Me? What have I done?” Wes protested.

 

Maybe it wasn't a good idea, but Hobbie was really getting tired of seeing Tycho hurting over Wes! And he was stuck on the unenviable place of being good friends with both...

 

“You exist! That's pretty much all you have to do! That and picking up scores of girls right on his nose!” He bellowed.

 

“What's he got to do with...” Wes froze in place. It couldn't be...”No, no, no...you're wrong...the kid doesn't...I mean...” He stammered.

 

“ He does!” Hobbie confirmed him. “And I'll kill you if you mock him for it! He was my friend long before I met you! I know your preferences don't go that way, but do try to be a little less callous towards him! And stop treating him like a kid! He's 23!”

 

Wes felt like a hole could open under his feet at any time. Tycho was sweet on him...what the hell was he supposed to do now?

 

He couldn't avoid him! That would be cruel! Couldn't start being more friendly either, because then he'd get false hopes!

 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit...” He paced, muttering nervously.

 

“Wes...promise me you won't say a word to anyone!”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Wes!”

 

“Ok! I promise!”

 

Both men walked towards the hangar. Wes was lost in his thoughts. He had no idea how to deal it all of it...

 

He glanced quickly at Tycho's snubfighter. The Alderaanian was already on the cockpit going through pre-flight checks...

 

What a mess... Why did life had to be so complicated?

 

Has if new he was being watched, Tycho rose his head and looked at Wes. The flash of pain there, gave Wes a pang of guilt.

 

He hadn't asked for this...for any of it...

 

He also hadn't asked for the beating his father had given him, all these years ago...and now it was coming back in waves of hurt and anger!

 

Hobbie had no idea what dark memories he'd just brought back with his revelation!

 

Like drawn to the other X-Wing, Wes found himself advancing to Tycho's fighter. He had no idea what he was doing...

He climbed the ladder to face the Alderaanian.

 

“You need something?” Tycho asked coldly.

 

“Yeah...I need to talk to you!”

 

“I'm a bit busy now...” He pointed at the control panel.

 

“Still...” Wes squinted at him. Tycho was defensive...shutting him out.

 

“Listen Janson...whatever's your problem, it will have to wait. You should be on your X-Wing and _we_ should be going over take-off protocols...”

 

“I know.” Wes conceded. “ Just don't run off after the mission's debriefing, Ok? I really need to talk to you...”

 

Tycho gave him a suspicious look, but the Taanabian was giving nothing away.

 

“Alright Wes...” He agreed. He had no idea what Wes could possibly want to talk with him. “But I swear, if this is just one of your elaborate pranks...”

 

“It's not!Trust me!”

 

“Trust you...right...” He gave him a wan smile.

 

Wes jumped to the floor and bolted for his X-Wing, taking a last look at Tycho's fighter before he got on his cockpit and ran pre-flight checks and take-off protocols.

 

He could feel his heart pounding on his ears! What in the name of Ithylia was he doing?

Challenging his father's strictness and tyranny that's what he was doing! The old slug was dead for 13 years now...but he had still held a grip on him.

 

Not anymore!

 

The hell with it!

 

The first time he'd come across the Alderaanian, he knew he wouldn't be able to go on lying to himself any longer. One day it would be too much...One day he'd grow tired of shallow affairs with scores of women that left him empty and bitter...

 

One day he would have to admit it...what he knew since when he was just a kid...what his father had tried beating out of him!

 

The nightmares had come back in full force since Tycho had been extracted on Dantooine.

 

The screams...

 

His father wrath...

 

His mother's blood chilling pleas...

 

Her sudden silence...

 

The crack of the belt...

 

The pain and the blood...

 

He forced his mind back into the present day, as the roll call began through the crackle of the comm. He heard Hobbie's voice and he stood in attention.

 

“Rogue Four, standing by! Four lit and ready to rumble!” He cheered...a mock cheer, but he had to pull himself together. Soon it would all be over.

 

At least now he knew...

 

“Rogue Five, standing by...” Tycho's voice came calm and controlled as always, the musical tone of his Alderaanian accent coming through the comm. Wes smiled in his cockpit, his dark thoughts completely pushed aside now.

 

Yes he knew...

 

Tycho wanted him!

 

Just like he'd been wanting him for the last year and a half!

 

He was done with fighting against it! Now he knew damn well what he was going to do...he was going to back Tycho against the nearest, most secluded corner, and kiss that man senseless!

 

He took off into the dark of space, feeling like he'd just awaken from a deep slumber. His life was about to change for the better!

 

All he had to do was get his ass back in one piece, and make sure Tycho would get back in the same condition too...

 

Can't kiss a guy properly when one of the elements was floating on a Bacta tank!

 

 

 

 

_( End of chapter I )_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple mission almost turns into a suicide one...
> 
> When Tycho plays hotshot, Wes feels suddenly fearful of losing the Alderaanian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If that couch could talk...

**Chapter II**

 

 

“Four, three...break to port, I'm on this sucker!” Hobbie voice came strained through the comm.

 

A snoop and scoot mission...

 

Of course!

 

Except no one invited these eyeballs to the party! At least it wasn't an Impstar, just a Victory I class! Much easier...

 

Wes broke to port as Hobbie fired his quad lasers on the bogey behind him, but two more were on his tail.

 

He dived to try and shake them, avoiding to get caught on their brackets.

 

“I had plans, you assholes!” He muttered to himself. “And you weren't in them!”

 

He heard the commlink crackling, recognizing his squadmates voices. Luke and Wedge were giving the eyeballs a run for their money, and Dash and Tycho seemed to be holding it together too!

 

Nine and twelve were gone, trying to defend seven's snoopfighter.

 

The ten of them were trying to hold them back, just enough to pull their lightspeed jump.

 

They would have to make a series of jumps, if they were to get back to Hoth without being tracked!

 

Those two bogeys were really starting to irritate him!

 

An Ion came just a tad to close for comfort...they were trying to fry his circuits and leave him stranded...like a good vapebait!

No can do...he thought to himself. He had to get out of this mess.

 

“Four, five...pull up and bring 'em my way. I'll get them off your back!”

 

“Five, four...get your ass back to assisting Six! I got this!” Was Tycho nuts? Abandoning Rendar like that?

 

“Six is assisting One flight in a straffing run on that Vic One! Seven and the rest are clear for lightspeed jump, I'm supposed to come and get you...”

 

“Ah! Much better...Coming up real fast! You better be there...”

 

Wes pulled the yoke, speeding up bringing the TIEs with him.

 

“Zapper give Five's position. “ He yelled at his R2 unit. The coordinates appeared on his board. “Ok, Zap...let's get these guys off of our tail!”

 

He got into position, waiting for Tycho to do his job. And there he was...right in front of him...head to head!

 

“What in Hell are you doing?” He snapped at Tycho. “You were supposed to be on my tail...”

 

“ Trust me, will you?” Tycho answered. “When I tell you to move you move!”

 

Tycho flew his X-Wing straight into Wes' direction. He set his brackets on the position right behind Janson and called to the Taanabian.

 

“Up!”

 

Wes pulled up, getting out of his way. Tycho's targeting acquired one of the eyeballs and he launched a concussion missile.

The TIE Fighter blew up with such violence that it engulfed his wingmate, causing the other TIE to blow up as well.

 

Tycho dived, avoiding the explosion. Wes came down to meet him, shaking his head.

 

“That was stupid! You could have been caught up in the blast, or you could have miscalculated the trajectory of the missile, getting yourself in the other guys brackets!” Wes hissed at him.

 

“You're welcome!” Tycho grinned.

 

“We're gonna talk about this when we get back!”

 

“Of course...”

 

“I'm not joking!”

 

“That would be a first!”

 

Wes muttered to himself, clenching his hands in a choking gesture. At his starboard Tycho was visibly laughing.

 

“That only works for Vader!” Tycho teased him.

 

“Shut up...”

 

“You were the one who said you wanted to talk!”

 

Their comm crackled with another voice. “When you two knuckle heads are done...” It was Luke. “You might consider inserting the coordinates for the jump!” He chided them.

 

“Yes Sir...” They both acknowledged.

 

“Alright people, let's get this party home. On my mark, three, two, one...”

 

The remaining ten Rogues made their jump to lightspeed, evading the incoming TIEs the Vic One had deployed.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

“Way to go kid!” Dash slapped Tycho on his back, almost making the Alderaanian fall.

 

“Watch it! It would be pretty stupid to go to Medbay over a broken nose, courtesy of my Wingman...” Tycho turned to the Corellian pilot, hitting him with a mock punch on his right shoulder.

 

“The dashing! The brave...” Dash announced loudly, pretending to have a mic on his hand and boasting like a Smashball commentator. “...the dumb Alderaanian that goes head to head with two...ladies and gentlemen...TWO eyeballs with only one missile...that's right dear spectators, one missile only! So tells us, oh daredevil Alliance hero...” He leaned to Tycho, like an interviewer.

 

Tycho covered his face with his hands, shaking his head and stifling a laugh.

 

“I'm going to hit you!” He squinted at his friend. “Shoo...go bother someone else for a change.”

 

“See? That's not nice! The fame is getting to your head...” Dash waved his finger at Tycho. “Just because of that, I ain't paying you no lum!”

 

Tycho bowed in a theatrical way and with a gesture dismissed him and threw himself into the couch, while his wingman left for the RecRoom.

 

Feeling somewhat beat up from the encounter with TIEs, he soon dozed off.

 

 

When Wes stepped into the Rogues' meeting room, Tycho was already fast asleep on the couch. The Taanabian grinned at the picture the blond man presented, all curled up on the couch, his arms crossed and muttering unintelligible things...and with the occasional snore!

 

He tip toed near him, trying not to wake him up. He kneeled in front of Tycho, getting really close to his face.

 

“WAKE UP!!!” He yelled, laughing as the Alderaanian suddenly turned upwards and sat up, startled.

 

“For kriff's sake Wes!” He hollered at Wes. “Are you out of your mind? You have like zero common sense in that thick head of yours!”

 

Wes stood up, still laughing at the Alderaanian. “Rise and shine hotshot!” he patted him in the head, which earned Janson a slap in his hand. “You didn't think I forgot our little conversation, did you?”

 

“Listen, I'm worn out and I have no time for your antics right now.”

 

“First, what kind of stunt was that, out there?”

 

“I call it saving your ass!” He boasted.

 

“That's nice...I call taking unnecessary risks! That head to head with the two eyeballs could have ended very badly!”

 

Tycho got up, making a face at Wes.

 

“Like you care!” He bit off, his bottled up frustration starting to show. “If I had been vaped into oblivion, it would have been nothing more than a nuisance to you! One that I'm pretty sure you'd get over really quick, with the next bimbo dumb enough to fall for your bullshit!” He felt like punching Wes! How unbelievably insensitive of him! He'd just stepped out to save him, and this was his thanks!

 

How very stupid of him, to waste his time pining over someone like the Taanabian...

 

He pushed Wes aside and started for the door, when he felt a hand gripping his arm.

 

He felt himself being pulled towards Wes, until he was face to face with him.

 

“I don't care?” Wes asked him, baffled by the other man's words. “Is that what you think? You could have died out there! One miscalculation, and you wouldn't be here...just like that...”He closed his hand and opened it again. “...poof! You would be gone...Tych...I...” Wes stared at the other man's face. Why was it so difficult to just open his mouth and say it? _“Tycho, I want you!”_ A simple sentence...four words...four sithspawned words...

 

The words were left unsaid, as he took the step forward that placed him right in front of him, so close they were almost touching!

 

Wes took Tycho's face in his hands and out of a sudden he moved in for a kiss.

 

As their lips met, Tycho gave a surprised moan, shivering in Wes' arms! The Taanabian pulled him closer, coaxing his lips to open so he could deepen the kiss.

 

This was so much more, than just the physical part of the kiss. A whole lot more than just having him surrendering in his arms!

This was about feeling the barriers crumble, his fears subsiding. How natural it was to let himself go with Tycho. How good it felt to finally do this!

 

He broke the kiss, looking into Tycho's eyes. Those beautiful ice-blue eyes that had mesmerized him since the day they first met.

 

Wes ran his hand through Tycho's cheek, resting his forehead on the Alderaanian's...So this was what it felt, to lose your heart to someone else! This was what it felt, to find home on someone else's arms!

 

A faint whisper rose from Tycho's lips.

 

“Wes...”

 

“Shh...” He nibbled Tycho's lips, toying with his mouth, depositing small, soft kisses on them, softly brushing them.

 

One of his hands was on the small of Tycho's back, pulling him closer, grinding their bodies together. The other was running through the Alderaanian's hair, eliciting a rough moan from him.

 

Both men backed up against the couch, until they collapsed on it, not letting go of each other.

Tycho parted his legs, inviting the closeness he yearned for. He felt every curve, every muscle against his own body, the warmth of Wes' breath as he started tracing his neck with his tongue, his hands feverishly caressing him, demanding more, exploring him...

 

He couldn't believe Wes was doing this to him...with him! It was so much better than any dream he'd ever had!

 

They knew this wasn't the place to give free reins to their desire. At any given moment someone could come in!

 

It was not the best position to be caught by their squadmates...

 

Wes gazed at Tycho with a naughty smile on his face. He pressed his hips harder on the blond man, stroking him as he moved on top of him. Tycho gasped as he kept arousing him with his swaying hips.

 

“Wes...”He whispered. “We can't...not here...please...”

 

The Taanabian's lips crushed on Tycho's, his tongue exploring his warm mouth. Wes grabbed the other man's hips grinding harder and harder, until he started to shake. He kept increasing the rhythm, his hard length trapped in his flightsuit slacks, his erection fully visible.

He'd never felt like this! He should stop! His mind told him to stop, but he was into deep now. And Tycho's protests had ceased too as the Alderaanian matched his rhythm, begging to come.

 

This was the sweetest madness he'd ever experienced!

 

A deep cry came out of their lips as both man reached climax! Their breaths uneven, holding close and trembling...all without even taking their clothes off!

 

“Wow...” Wes whispered ruggedly.

 

“Yeah...” Tycho kept his eyes locked with the dark haired pilot's...

 

“Kriff, this was amazing! Not even close to being enough...but amazing!”

 

“ I was not expecting this!” Tycho moaned. “ But you can do this to me whenever you want...and more!”

 

“I hoped you'd say that.” Wes smiled. “I want you Tycho! So much...”

 

“ I want you too. Always have. I just never believed you'd want this.”

 

“You have no idea!” He declared. “We better get up and go change. I don't know about you, but I'm not in the mood to explain to Luke and Wedge why we look like a mess!”

 

Tycho offered him a wicked grin, as both of them got up.

 

“You think they ever did the same on this couch?” He asked naughtily.

 

“I'm trying not to think about it...” He pulled to a quick kiss, giving him a light slap on his butt. “You're all mine now! And I'm all yours too! But no more hotshot snubjockey stunts...I want you in one piece!”

 

“I _was_ following orders, Wes...”

 

“To help me? Yes...to go on pulling a daredevil stunt? I don't think so!”

 

“Alright silly! I promise! Now shut up and kiss me once more...”

 

“Gladly!”

 

 

 

 

 

(end of Chapter II)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	3. Keeping secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wes realises he's actually in love!

**Chapter III**

 

 

 

Tycho ran his hand through the place where Wes' body had rested only moments ago...

 It had been one of those rare moments that they managed to share the same bed. Dash was currently on the 'grace moment' of his new relationship, so he started spending his nights with his new girlfriend. Which meant Wes could slip by unseen and spend most of the night with him.

 It was a lot better than having to steal quick kisses and rushed encounters in the more secluded corners of the base...or the cockpit of their X-Wings...though the last options carried some risks!

 Luke and Wedge were still having a hard time explaining the strange bruises they received, after being ejected by Wedge's X-Wing!

 Their relationship was, for now, kept a secret. It had been his request, due to fearing that peer pressure in such an early stage of the affair would eventually take a toll on Wes. His previous reputation as a Lady-chaser would undoubtedly be used as a way to mock him...or so he feared!

 Wes had been quite vocal about his choice, more than once he reassured him that he didn't give a damn about others' opinions, and that he was more than ready to come forward with the fact they were now a couple!

After all everyone was more than aware of Wedge and Luke's relationship, so theoretically there would be no issue about them either. All they had to do was, as their friends did, be professional and separate both aspects of their lives.

 Which didn't really take away completely Tycho's worries...

 

So, for the time being, they were going with this in 'secret' mode, no matter how much Wes growled about it!

 

Tycho slid over to that, still warm place, where the Taanabian had laid at his side, taking in the scent that lingered on the sheets, smiling at the memories of that night...the hungry kisses, the exploring caresses, the weight of Wes' body on his, the entwined fingers as both increased their pace, rushing for the pleasure that washed over them, as they learned each time more about the other's body and how to bring the other to climax!

 

Wes' rough moans on his ear still echoed in his memory, as he felt himself blush lost in his thoughts...

 What a tender lover the Taanabian had revealed himself to be!

 So willing to explore all those things that had been unknown to him before...so accepting of everything Tycho had to offer him, even his physical _peculiarities_...

 

  Tycho had feared it would be enough to put him off, or even make him think twice about their relationship, but he'd brushed his fears aside with a kiss and the revelation he'd always been aware of Tycho being by-gendered. 

  He just never mentioned having such knowledge before because, as he'd put it, it was only up to Tycho to decide to whom he wanted to confide that. 

 The morning after, Wes had admitted that he'd been quite happy to know that, in a way, he'd been Tycho's first! 

 

 He slipped out of the bed, got dressed and headed for the showers.

 Maybe Wes would have already left the gym and he would see him before breakfast...

 

He shook his head, smiling to himself. He really was absolutely head over heals about Wes!

 

 

 

 

~~~~

 

 

 

“Nah...Something's wrong with you!” The tone in Hobbie's voice was half accusation, half real concern.

 

“Nothing's wrong with me!” Wes glared at him.

 

The Raltiirian had been pestering him for the last month, obviously having noticed something was different with Wes...If only Tycho hadn't been so adamant in keeping their relationship a damn secret!

He should have known Hobbie would pick up on the changes on him, and would start making questions. After all that was his speciality...annoying his squadmates with pestering questions until he was satisfied with the answers!

 

“Shut up! Both of you!” Wedge kicked Hobbie under the table. “I'm getting tired of your bickering. Can enjoy my caf in silence?”

 “That ain't caf Wedge...it's paint thinner that slightly resembles caf!” The Taanabian rose an eyebrow at the Corellian. “And this...” He picked up one of the ration bars. “...could be used to raise walls.”

 The other two pilots laughed at him, while Luke only nodded silently.

 “Good morning.” The lazy toned greeting, announced Tycho's arrival. As always, he sat across Wes, by the side of his wingmate Dash Rendar. He felt the usual slight kick on his feet from his lover.

 It was just a small trivial thing, but for them it was becoming a daily gesture, something between them...

 At any given time, Wes could just come up to him and do that without anyone being the wiser!

 

“So what's for today, boss?” He asked Luke.

“Watch rounds, so we can properly freeze our butts outside!” Skywalker answered with a twitch on the corner of his mouth.

“Don't even dare complaining!” Hobbie pointed at him. “You were the one who found this giant freezer, and had the bright idea of setting up shop here!”

 Wedge smirked at Luke. “He's right...”

 “Think about it like this...If we hate it enough to dream of getting out of here, there's a good chance the Imps don't believe us to be foolish enough to have our base here! Right?”

 “Boss is right!” Wes observed. “I still hate this place, but he's made his point! We are most likely safer from the Imps here.”

 “See?” Hobbie squinted at Wes and then turned to the others. “He's not acting like his normal self...Wes is starting to actually make sense...” He grumbled.

 

Tycho snickered as Wedge rose just enough to reach Hobbie's neck, so he could slap it.

 

“I said shut up!” Antilles admonished him. “Leave him be! At least he's not being an insufferable asshole...”

“I'm not an insufferable asshole...” Wes complained, giving the rest of his squadmates a dirty look. Which only gained him the smirks of everyone.

 “ It's his lack of sleep, probably!” Dash scoffed him, with a lopsided grin.

 

They all stopped what they were doing to look at the red haired Corellian.

 “And just how would you know about my sleeping habits?” The Taanabian inquired him, glaring at the taller man.

 “I saw you roaming the corridors at dawn...” He offered him a mocking smile.

 “What corridors?” Wedge always liked to make Wes' life a tad more difficult when he could. It was always funny to see the other man dodging their awkward questions.

 “The quarters' corridor! It was... what? The third time this week?”

 

Tycho paled slightly. Could Dash actually be aware of something between them?

 

“So, who's she, Wes?” Wedge asked

 “Yeah Wes! Spill it! Who's the victim?” Hobbie poked him.

 Luke reclined on his chair, smirking at Wes. “I'm curious too...”

 

Of course Luke and Wedge would pressure him! After having being caught kissing on the office...on the table...with Luke on top! Wes had been on their case for the remainder of the week, so now they were following up on it and getting their little come back!

 “Whoever the person is!” Wes declared, going for a genderless word in order not to give anything away, without having to lie. “It's between the both of us! And only when said person feel secure enough to share that info, will I consider telling you!”

“Some friend you are...” Hobbie grumbled.

“Just because the only person you've been seeing lately, is yourself when you're in front of the mirror, doesn't mean the rest of us don't actually have a life!” Wes punched Hobbie's shoulder playfully.

 Luke made an impressed face at the Taanabian. “Sounds serious.”

 “It is!” He confirmed, causing Tycho to almost choke on his caf.

 Wedge looked at the Alderaanian, thinking his reaction was due to Wes' affirmation hurting his feelings.

 Wes continued as if hadn't caught Tycho's reaction. “ When that person stops being so unsure about our relationship, I'll tell you who it is! Satisfied?”

 

By then the whole Rogue Squadron's elements had gone silent.

 

Wes Janson?

 

On a serious relationship?

 

What was next? Vader would ask for a meeting with Mon Mothma and present the official surrender from the Empire?

 

Tycho had to school his features into the serious look he normally had on, but inside he was on a turmoil.

Wes wanted to come forward with their relationship! He wasn't joking about it!

 

A part of him wanted to be able to be with the Taanabian openly, but the other one still feared that Wes wouldn't take the expected reactions from their squadmates, and ended up leaving him anyway...

 

 

 

 

~~~~

 

 

The makeshift gym was nothing else than just another room carved in the ice, fitted with some exercise machines and weights that had seen better days...

 

Wes was in the middles of the practice rug, using his _Haalva_ staff on the practice dummy. The heavily decorated staff had been one of few possessions he'd brought with him from his home in Pandath.

 

The staff had be given to him by his mother, after being at his aunt Roz's care, so his blasted father wouldn't end up selling it to pay either his gambling debts or his drinks! That object carried a deep meaning to him, having belonged to his great grandfather, the first Wes Janson!

 

 _Haalva_ staffs were a traditional item in the Taanabian culture, passing down from father to son through the generations. This one however, had been offered by his Hapan great grandmother, as a love token to her husband on their first anniversary, and then it had been passed on to his grandfather!

 

 He knew damn well to whom he wanted to offer it! Not that we was going to explain to Tycho the real meaning behind that staff...

The Alderaanian would freak out about it! Probably would lecture him about going too fast, too soon!

 

He might be right! But Wes had never felt like this before.

For the first time in his life he was absolutely sure of his feelings. For the first time, whenever he woke up next to Tycho, he actually felt something, deep inside of him, as he gazed at the other man's sleeping figure!

Yep! Wes Janson had fallen in love!

He finally had the one thing he'd never thought possible...someone to come back to!

 

 

 

 

 


	4. It was always there...you just never saw it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia is sure she found Wes' secret and she shares her thoughts with her good friend Wedge!

   "I'm telling you...I'm almost sure I know who's the person Janson's dating!" 

   Leia had just arrived at the Rogue Squadron's office, that Wedge shared with Luke, with a triumphant look on her face. She claimed she had found out the identity of Wes Janson's mystery lover...

  "No you don't!" He dared her. "You're bluffing..."

 

  "I'm not! I'm 100% sure of this...and i have evidence!"

 

   Wedge threw an unbelieving look at Leia, who was sporting a cocky grin that she’d never admit she’d learn from Han.

 

  “He’s our squadmate...We put with him daily…” He reminded her. “How can you possibly know who's Wes dating, when we can't find out ourselves?”

 

  “Because, my dear friend, you haven't acknowledged the obvious! The signs are there for those who can keep their eyes opened... Like me!” She smirked at him.

 

  “What obvious signs?” He muttered.

 

  “The overcaring... The protectiveness... The kitten…” Leia enumerated.

 

 “Wait... The kitten? What kitten?” Wedge rose an eyebrow at her. 

 

 “ Remember last year, when Wes punched a commando for throwing a kitten into a tub of oil?”

 

  The Corellian rubbed his chin. He did remember that incident! The commando ended up on medbay with a broken nose and minus four teeth…

  All because of a tiny Alderaanian Sand Kitten, that he ended up giving Tycho, because ' _ Who better than an Alderaanian to keep the poor thing?’ _ ...

  The Alderaanian had been overjoyed with the small animal, now named Tubbs. Of course Wedge was quite aware that Tycho's happiness was not only due to having a small, living, breathing piece of his homeworld, but mainly because it had come from Wes Janson!

 

  Suddenly the implied meaning of Leia's words hit him!

 

  “You mean?....Tycho? No, no, no…” Wedge tried remembering the last two weeks, since they'd found out Wes was on a, seemingly, serious relationship with someone he wasn't divulging. Tycho did seem more lively and, to be honest, Wes also seemed a bit more...quiet...If that was possible! But he hadn't noticed them cosying up or anything! “Wes has never, ever shown any kind of interest in men! Much on the contrary, he’s always been stubbornly hetero!”

 

  Leia shook her head at her friend. “You keep forgetting the kind of household Janson was raised in! Taanabians can be quite stern and backwards in some ways... I'm guessing sexuality is one of them! Besides, I know has you know, being the Rogue's XO, what's in his file! You know what they all went through at the hands of his father…”

 

 Wedge winced, recalling his shocked expression when Wes’ complete file from his past life in Taanab had reached his hands.

 

  With was a miracle how Wes seemed to have overcome a lifetime of domestic violence, to become that joker of a man that drove them all insane! 

  Or maybe that was it! The seemingly immature side of him, could be just a way to deal with the bad memories...A wall that kept people from hurting him again. 

 

    “Still... The fact remains that he’s always only chased females... though I get your point! You remember that mission we had in Taanab some months ago?” Leia nodded at Wedge who continued. “Truth be told, I didn't see one single same sex couple! And Luke and I even got some weird looks from the people on that rebel cell…” Wedge shook his head. Of course Wes would have been denied any chance to so much as understand and accept any kind of different sexuality, much more allowed to assume it! He’d been drilled and probably beaten into what was socially accepted by Taanabian norms… “So what do we do now?”

 

  Leia smiled, putting her arm around Wedge’s shoulders.

 

 “We do nothing, except being here when they decided to be opened about their relationship! Give them time to settle into it. On my part, I'm damn happy about Tycho! He’d been pining over Wes for far too long. I just can't believe you never noticed Wes’ uncommon attention towards Tycho…”

 

 “Uncommon...It wasn't  _ uncommon _ …”

 

 “Yes it was!” She retorted.” We already discussed the kitten. But I also remember that time Wes had a problem with a Blue Squadron pilot mocked you guys for being ' _ the gay Squadron’ _ , and directing his slurls mainly at Tycho... what happened to that guy?”

 

 “He spent three days on a bacta tank…”

 

  “Exactly! And then, there was the whole Taanabian mission in which lieutenant Janson just had to show Tycho the  _ Daouli  _ Valley, because... and I quote…” _ It kinda looked like the Wuitho Tri-falls valley, so I knew he'd like that!”... _ Oh! And let's not forget that Wes ALWAYS does whatever Tycho asks him to do!”

 

 A bright smile appeared in Wedge's face. “Well, I’ll be...Nine Corellian Hells! You're absolutely right! He was always doing all kinds of things for Tycho! Our good ol’Janson was always sweet on Tycho! He just had to come to terms with it, I guess…”

 

  “With you and Luke setting an example, with will be easier for them to set into a relationship, but still managing to do their jobs! After all, if general Rieekan didn't oppose to you being in the same Squadron, I don't think he’ll give them trouble!”

 

 “Sure Leia! You know as I do, that we’re being cut some slack because this is a rebellion and not the actual military! If…WHEN we win this war, and a proper government takes its place, with proper military branches, and proper rules, this Squadron will be pulled apart and squad member on relationships, will be transferred somewhere else…”

 

  “That's pessimistic!”

 

  “That's reality for you…”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


  “Wait...stop...” Tycho whispered short of breath. His entire body was shaking, and pearls of sweat ran through his chest and back. He was all flushed and quite honestly, he felt like a star Destroyer had landed on him!...Not that Wes looked better than him! But somehow the Taanabian seemed to always have a lot more stamina than him…

 

  “You wanna stop now?” Wes winked at him. “We haven’t even got to the best part…”

 

  “Just...let me catch my breath…”

 

 The Taanabian rose to his feet, with a wicked smile. He grabbed his  _ Haalva _ staff with one hand, and offered Tycho the other one, helping him up.

 

  “You realise in a real fight, the enemy won’t stop for you to catch your breath, right?” 

 

  “Thanks...but this is isn’t a real fight…” He chided his lover. “ Just because you’ve been doing this since you were a kid, doesn’t quite give the right to brag about it! Besides, I’ve gotten better!” He told him, picking up his own staff from the ground. It was a beauty of an object! Wes had offered him that elaborately decorated staff just last night...he’d gone all emotional over it, not knowing what to say…

    The staff Wes was using was a much simpler one. A training staff, he’d told him.

   Although made from the same Beshkar than the staff he was holding, it had no intricate designs, and the central handle was black, instead of the usual yellow the Janson family used in all of their traditional clothing and objects...like the staff Wes had given him!

 

  Janson smiled at Tycho, wrapping his free arm around his waist, and pulling the Alderaanian to him.

 

  “You certainly are!” He whispered, brushing the other man’s lips on a quick kiss. “But I know you can do better. You’re still not fast enough.”

 

  “You always anticipate my moves…” He complained. “Always! I’m starting to agree with Luke! You must have some degree of force sensitiveness…”

 

  “Not that I know of...and not that I care! What I do have, is a lifetime of practicing, my dear! I didn’t have a nice sheltered life, with servants doing everything for me!” Wes offered him a lopsided grin. “I woke up with the first rays of sunlight to do my part on the farm, and then I had to practice staff fighting, and blaster rifle shooting, and piloting anything remotely flyable…”

 

  Tycho held him closer, kissing him on the neck. “I know, I know...you had Pirate Season, and Rancor Season! I’m quite aware Taanab is an exciting place to live, though your Rancors are smaller than the usual ones…”

 

 “They’re still slightly bigger than Luke’s Womp Rats!” Wes laughed.

 

 “So, no problem in hitting them with a T-16, hey?”

 

 “Always nice to have some farm boys around, when things get complicated!” Wes reminded him, letting go of Tycho and getting into ready position again. “Back to training, love!”

 

  Tycho groaned miserably, taking his staff and resuming himself the ready position. “Sometimes I hate you…”

 

  Wes smiled. “No, you don’t!”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. For Everyone to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes is tired of keeping his relationship with Tycho a secret!

If there was one day the majority of the personnel dreaded, that day was physical exams' day!

Spending almost an entire day, being weighed, measured, poked around and having several blood samples collected, wasn't what they called fun...

Hobbie looked every bit displeased by this inconvenience.

The only funny thing was watching Wes' usual flirtations with the female nurses, which normally started a betting pool around the Base on how fast Wes would get dismissed by them...that is, if this was going according to what was the typical Janson behaviour!

But no...

There he was, in the line, waiting patiently for his turn...

Silent...

Not even wandering around!

You could say Wes was actually...behaving...

Hobbie turned to call Wedge and Tycho's attention. The other pilots walked to where he was with an inquiring look in their eyes.

“Something wrong?” Tycho asked him.

“Wes is behaving strangely. “Hobbie pointed in the Taanabian's direction. Wes was sitting in front of the red headed nurse, while she took his blood. He didn't even so much as looked at her, much more spoke to her. “Did you see that? He ignored her completely! She could have been a droid, for all he cares! That's not normal!” He growled.

Tycho snorted, shaking his head, and Wedge gave the Raltiirian an incredulous look.

“You do realise he's supposed to be in a serious relationship?” The shorter pilot reminded him. “I don't know if you remember, but Wes himself told us so like what? Three weeks ago?”

“Yeah right...If it's so serious, why hasn't he introduced his girlfriend to us?” Klivian huffed. “I mean, we're supposed to be his friends!”

Wedge glared at him, while Tycho pinched his nose, trying very hardly not break into a laughing fit.

A girlfriend...of course! Because Hobbie would never believe Wes to be able to actually fall for another man.

Tycho wondered how he would react when he and Wes would eventually come forward with their relationship!  
Tycho knew it was a matter of days before Wes would have enough of hiding it.

He'd been getting more frustrated about it each day, and even pushing things into situations where they almost got caught.  
He was quite sure the Taanabian was doing it on purpose.

In a way it actually brought him joy, to see Wes so at ease with their relationship, but on the other hand, after they went public, it could put unwanted stress on the two of them as a couple!

Not everyone was accepting of a same sex relationship, and he was still fearful it would cause Wes to draw back.

“Your issue is that Wes hasn't disclosed his partner's identity to you?” Wedge slapped Hobbie on his head. “That's a bit childish on your part! He has his reasons, and I'm guessing not being mocked by his so-called best friend is one of them!”

The Corellian turned his head to nod quickly in Tycho's way, offering his friend a knowing smile.

A gesture the Alderaanian caught immediately... Tycho's gaze was a surprised one, but he quickly schooled his features into an impassive mask.

“Yeah...whatever...I still resent that he doesn't trust us in this matter.” Hobbie squinted at them, dismissing his friends with a wave of his hand.

The other two pilots walked to their place on the line, while Tycho followed Wes with his gaze until he entered a private office, for the more extensive physical exams.

He heard Wedge's snigger behind him and turned to face him.

“You know don't you?”

“I do! But if you must know, I didn't find it on my own. “ The Corellian smirked at his friend's sudden paleness.

“For how long have you know, Wedge?” Tycho asked him.

“A week or so.” He told him, patting Celchu on the shoulder. “ Loosen up, will you? You look like someone stole your kitten...”

Tycho breathed deeply, managing to give his friend a small smile. “You have no idea how it's been for me...”

“But is it serious? “Wedge asked him, looking worried. “Wes seemed quite sure of himself, and if what he told us is the truth, then you're the one who's reluctant to get it out in the open!”

“Yes...it's serious...” Tycho took one of his hand to his neck and pulled out the chain he was wearing. On its end, it had a triangular pendant, divided into three colours. The top and right pieces were painted on red and blue, but the end that pointed left was a bright yellow gem.

“What is that?” Wedged, taking the pendant on his hand. “I think I've seen it already, but I can't quite remember where...”

“You've seen it in Taanab. His cousins Daymin and Dev each wore one just like this, except theirs had the blue and yellow made out of gems too.” Tycho explained him. “Wes gave it to me. He had it made just for me! It's the symbol of his family's Heritage...”

Wedge let out a whistle, letting go of the pendant, which Tycho hid inside his tunic again.

“Exactly what happened between you two in Taanab?”

“Nothing! It started here, and not that long ago...”

“But Wes did take a whole day from our mission, just to take you to visit the Daouli valley in the north...and he was adamant on taking only you!”

“I know! And I was quite surprised honestly! I even thought that maybe...you know...I could have a go at him. But Wes was nothing but polite and friendly towards me. “ Tycho shrugged. “ He called it a late lifeday present, because he was sure I would like it. He said I was looking depressed and needed to unwind for a while. But there was nothing more to it! Just sightseeing and a fancy lunch on the Observatory's restaurant. Then he showed me his family's cottage, that they keep there, and then we left!”

“He took you to see his family's cottage? Awww...that's nice...” Wedge mocked him. “Sounds a bit like cosying up, but hey...what do I know, right? You add that up with Tubbs, the pilot thing and many other behaviours that didn't make sense until now...and you get a nice picture!”

Tycho blushed slightly. “I know.” He smiled. “And there is the possibility that Wes kinda admitted that he was confused about his own feelings for me, since we met!”

Wedge gaped at his friend. “He did? He actually admitted that he might have unresolved feelings for you?”

“Yes he did!”

“So what are you afraid of?”

“I don't know...I guess it's just...fear, that people will start relentlessly mocking him, seeing as he had quite the reputation of a womanizer, and that he can't handle it! I mean, come on! He's supposed to get it out in the open that he's having an affair with a man? With his background? His upbringing? How do you think people will react to that? “ The Alderaanian looked dismayed.

“If there's anyone I can totally picture not giving a shit about other's opinions, that person is Wes Janson! And you know it! If he wants to go public, let him! We're here for you! Me, Hobbs, Luke...hell, the whole Squadron will be there for you, if you need us to!”

Wedge gave the other pilot a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder.

“Thanks Wedge!”

“You're welcome!” He said, as he moved forward to sit down on the chair in front of the nurse.

On the other end, Wes was leaving the office, raising his eyes to meet Tycho's. He smiled, giving him a wink.

Wedge smiled back at Tycho.

“I guess your boyfriend's all done...” He waved at Wes, motioning him to come over. “So, did you pass the test? Or did the doctor find out that your brain doesn't work properly?” He said, as Wes high-fived him with a smirk.

“Aww...that was...so...funny!” He patted him in the head. “ You lost a real chance to have a career as a comedian!”

“ That's me! Multitasking all around! Flying, shooting, baby-sitting you guys, and making fun of you.”

“Amongst other things...” Wes took his hand to his mouth coughing what sounded suspiciously like 'Luke', into his hand. “But that's none of my business!”

“Oh! You mean,  just like you've been doing?” He raised his eyebrows and looked straight at Tycho...and then back at Wes, with a sly smile on his face!

Tycho lifted one hand to cover his eyes.

So much for discretion, he thought...

Wes crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring intently in Tycho’s eyes.

“You told him!” He glared at his lover. “All of this time, I’ve had to keep my mouth shut, and you went and told Wedge!”

Tycho waved his head at the Taanabian, repeating that gesture with his index finger.

“I did not! I just found out myself that he already knew...” He retorted.

“So, how did you find out anyway?” The Taanabian inquired Wedge. “Mr. Insecure here wouldn’t let me speak about it to anyone...”

Wedge turned on his chair to face Wes, which earned him a murderous glare from the nurse, trying to do her job.

“Leia!” He announced, with a lopsided grin. “She’s the one who put two and two together! She was the one who approached me with the theory that you two were together. All I had to do afterwards, was pay attention to your behaviour! No matter how much you played it down, the signs were quite visible!”

“Captain Antilles.” The nurse called out to him. “ Please proceed to office 3. Doctor Raellyn is waiting for you.” She glared at the other two pilots, before turning to Tycho. “ Lieutenant Celchu, please take a seat. Lt. Janson, if you'd let me do my job now...” She waved him away.

“Why is it always my fault?” He grumbled. Running his hand through Tycho’s hair, making the Alderaanian glare at him, looking around to see if anyone had notice Wes' gesture.

The Taanabian winked and left MedBay.

“Free advice, Lt...” the nurse said. “The more time you insist on keeping your relationship a secret, the more stress you'll experience. It’s just a matter of time before the slightest disagreement turns into a full scale argument!”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Tycho smiled at the woman.

 

 

 

After the day's rounds, everyone had gathered in the RecRoom, to share their complaints about the weather and friendly chastise Luke for not being able to find a warmer place for Echo Base.

But the evening had an awkward vibe to it, with Wes throwing weird looks, and rolling his eyes at Tycho.

To make matters even more awkward, Wedge seemed to be making an effort to hold his laughter with the duo's antics...

“For kriff's sake Tycho!” Wedge spoke suddenly, with a chuckle. “Just stop it already! You’re torturing Janson for no good reason!”

“ I have no idea what you’re talking about...” The Alderaanian glared at him sideways.

Wes groaned in frustration, mumbling incomprehensible things, in what sounded like Old Taanabian.

Tycho gazed in his eyes, leaving his Ale aside.

“What?”

“Nothing...” Wes muttered. “Don’t mind me... I’m just sitting here waiting for your next instructions!” He bit off.

The rest of the Rogues went silent, staring at the other two pilots. It was obvious something was up with those two!

“What do you want me to do?” Tycho inquired him. “ Stand on the table and make a formal announcement?”

Shaking his head at Tycho, Wes got up of the table and started walking to the door.

“Oh! So that’s your solution...” Tycho practically yelled. “walking out!”

Wes stopped on his tracks, turning to Tycho. Whatever the Alderaanian was going to add, died in his throat...Wes' expression was almost a pleading one...

“Wes...Come on...” Tycho whispered, getting up from his chair.

The tension was palpable, and everyone had their undivided attention turned to them. Low gasps were audible when Wes walked confidently towards Tycho.

“It stops now! I’m not hiding it anymore!” The rough tone of his words left no margin for doubts! This was beyond Tycho’s control... “I can’t go on pretending!”

With a swift movement, the Taanabian circled Tycho’s waist pulling him closer.

“I love you, damn it!” Wes declared.

The kiss wasn’t a rushed, or a rough one. It was actually a soft and tender kiss. The kind of kiss that made Tycho melt in Wes' arms...

The kind that made him forget where he was!

He wrapped his arms tight around his boyfriend’s neck, deepening the kiss. Both men were completely oblivious to the cheers and applauses that broke in that RecRoom!

Words were superfluous when their feelings were right there...For everyone to see!

They finally broke the kiss, and Tycho was all flushed. But Wes had never looked so happy before!

“In case there’s still any doubts, Tycho and I are dating!” He announced proudly. “And yes, it is very serious!”

The rest of them cheered, lifting their mugs of Ale in the couple’s direction.

In their table, a confounded Hobbie looked at a smiling Wedge and Luke.

“So, that was Wes' big secret...” The Raltiirian said with a nod. “He could have told me!”

“Hobbie, you're a great guy.” Luke turned to him. “But tact ain't your strong suit! I myself only knew a couple of days ago! Believe me, it was better to let Wes decide when to come clean with us...”

“I’m happy for Tycho!” Hobbie said. “ That guy was head over heels with Wes since his extraction! “

Wedge nodded in agreement.

“It surely was kind of painful seeing him so obviously in love with Wes, and believing he had no chance at all! “

“ I have a toast to make!” Hobbie got up suddenly, grabbing his Ale.” To Tycho: may you have the strength to embrace your new mission of ‘raising’ Wes! To Wes: break his heart and I’ll break your neck!”

Laughter broke, as Wes and Tycho approached their three friends, that were all standing up, and gathered them in a hug.

As for Tycho, all he could think about was that, sometimes you can still find absolute happiness in the middle of a insane war!

He was with Wes! And now it was official!

Sometimes life was good!


End file.
